The Ultimate Enemies
by SonicPhantom47
Summary: What if your greatest enemy, was yourself? After discovering a source of magical power that gives them magic, the Kingdom Keepers are soon notified of their ill-fated futures where they become evil sorcerers. Knowing they plan to change it, their evil selves then travel into the present to make sure the future remains the same. Now the keepers must face off against the Evil Keepers
1. The Future

Florida was once a peaceful state, and Disney was its main tourist attraction.

That was until years later in the future, it was taken over.

It wasn't taken over by terrorists or crime lords or even communists.

It was taken over by sorcerers.

Real life people with real life magic.

These people were once a bunch of children who were called the Kingdom Keepers, who protected the world from inside the parks of Disney World.

But now they are the darkest, evilest, and most powerful sorcerers in the world.

How did this come to be? How could these children become evil?

This is how it came to be, but before we get to that, we shall start in the future.

* * *

In the near distant future, a bunch of years from now, Florida was now an apocalyptic war zone.

Cities and buildings were demolished and too many skeletons littered the streets.

Disney World itself was in ruins, and also was the home of the rulers of the state.

They were known as, the Kingdom Destroyers.

They were sorcerers who were pure and utterly evil.

They desired nothing more than to seek out all sources of magic and become beyond powerful.

They killed without any mercy and took whatever they wanted.

Their only competition was a resistance group who did their best to stand against them.

The Kingdom Destroyers many only consist of seven sorcerers, but they were beyond powerful.

The resistance consisted of citizens who once lived ordinary lives, and also Disney characters who were drained of magic or never had magic but could fight.

They lived in the shadows and underground, and they were the only ones brave enough to stand up against these sorcerers.

And they had been working on something that might be able to stop their reign of terror for good.

* * *

It was quiet amongst the streets of Tampa, Florida.

Too quiet however.

Suddenly, two cloaked figures ran out of the rubble and towards the sewers.

They had important equipment on them, and they were unfortunately being followed.

They dashed underground, through twists and turns, until they made it to a door guarded by men with guns.

"Reveal yourselves!" yelled the men pointing their guns at the figures.

They both took of their hoods and revealed themselves as a man and woman in their twenties.

"Sergeant Greg Luowski," said the man.

"And Sergeant Mattie Weaver," said the girl.

"Come in," said the soldiers opening the door quickly.

They all dashed in and the door was slammed shut.

They walked into a huge room full of citizens in tents, playing small games, or struggling to survive.

There were also men and woman with guns.

They were resistance soldiers.

Everyone here were victims of the Kingdom Destroyers rule, and they fought against them.

"We need to speak to the boss," said Mattie. "Immediately! They're on their way!"

A soldier nodded and escorted them to an office.

Others began telling people to get to safety and soldiers to prepare for an attack.

The Kingdom Destroyers were on their way.

* * *

The two walked inside and up to a desk with a chair turned around.

And behind that chair and desk was a huge machine that looked like a half circle.

"We found the remaining pieces General Mickey," said Mattie. "We finally finished it."

The chair turned and revealed Mickey Mouse himself, however he was terribly old and weak.

"Good! Good!" groaned Mickey as he clapped his hands.

Mattie and Greg just looked at the mouse.

He was once the greatest Disney icon and sorcerer in the world, but the Kingdom Destroyers stole his magic, and now he was reduced to an old mouse with a walking stick.

Mattie and Greg gave machinery to workers working on the machine and went back to Mickey.

"They are on their way," said Greg. "They'll be here shortly I'm afraid."

"Then we must act fast," said Mickey. "This is our last hope."

He reached into his pants pockets and pulled out pictures.

He threw them across the table and Mattie and Greg looked at them.

They were all pictures of the Kingdom Keepers before they became evil.

"Amanda…Jess…," sighed Mattie as she looked at the pictures of her old best friends.

"Whitman…" sighed Greg as he looked at the picture of Finn Whitman himself.

"Yes I'm afraid," said Mickey. "What they used to look like before all this."

"We know what to do," said Mattie. "That's why we built this time machine."

Mickey smiled and stared back at the machine, which in fact, was a time machine.

"Built from the remaining magic within my golden carousel," he said. "This will be a one-way ticket back to the past."

"Back to before this all happened," said Greg.

"Yes my children," said Mickey. "You must go back and stop the Keepers from making the mistake they made that has caused all this. You must…"

Before he could continue, the sounds of explosions and guns firing were heard outside.

"Oh god," said Mattie. "They're here!"

"Is the machine done!?" yelled Greg.

"Almost!" yelled a worker.

"Hurry!" yelled Mattie.

The workers finished up quickly and then got to shelter.

"Shouldn't we test it first?" asked Greg.

"No time!" yelled Mattie as she punched in a computer the time period she wanted.

Greg stood with his gun pointed at the door, waiting for them.

Surely enough, the sounds of banging on the looked door were heard.

They were loud and powerful.

Greg was shaking.

"NOW!" yelled Mattie.

She pushed a button, and the machine sparked and sputtered, until finally a magical portal formed.

"SUCCESS!" she yelled.

Greg laughed out loud, until the door came crashing down with an explosion that sent him flying back.

Mattie gasped as Greg fell at her feet, with both his legs blown off.

Mickey was blown onto the ground too.

Mattie looked up as from the smoke emerged the Kingdom Destroyers himself.

The leader himself, who was once Finn Whitman, stepped out and stared at her.

She stared at the boy who was once the leader of the Kingdom Keepers.

Now he was a devil with green skin and dressed in a black cloak.

"Finn Darkman…" gasped Mattie as she said the name people gave him when he became evil.

"Hello Mattie," said Finn as he pointed his hand at her. "And goodbye."

Mattie looked down at Greg and Mickey.

"GO!" they both yelled. "SAVE THE FUTURE!"

Mattie nodded, and before Finn could blast her, she hopped into the portal and disappeared immediately.

* * *

Finn grunted as Mattie disappeared and the portal vanished as well.

But then he and the others smiled and walked up to the fallen warriors.

Maybeck and Philby looked down at Greg.

He spat out blood and stared at them.

"Looks like this is what you get for all the years you bullied Finn," said Maybeck.

"Fuck…you," said Greg.

Philby smiled and then stepped down on his throat, snapping his neck and killing him.

Everyone then stood over Mickey and smiled.

"The legend himself," said Charlene. "Reduced to an old mouse."

"Tell us," said Amanda. "Did you honestly think you could beat us?"

"We just did," groaned Mickey. "Mattie has traveled through time, and she will stop you guys from making your mistake."

"Mistake?" asked Willa. "That was our greatest day of our lives!"

"Yes indeed," said Finn now picking up Mickey. "You will not stop this. We will not let you stop our reign by thinking you can have that girl prevent this by changing the past."

"She will," said Mickey. "You will all lose. Evil never wins."

"It does in our kingdom old mouse," said Finn.

He then flicked Mickey's forehead, and the old mouse was reduced to ash.

Finn brushed his hands and stared at every dead body in sight.

"Oooo," moaned Amanda as she caressed Finn's chest. "I love watching you kill. It really turns me on."

Finn smiled and kissed his evil girlfriend's lips.

"Hey Finn," said Jess examining the time machine. "This is the machine that sent the girl back in time."

"We need to activate this thing to stop her from changing the past," said Philby.

"It requires magic," said Jess. "Magic that we need."

"Don't worry," said Finn. "We will find the magic needed to charge this up. We will succeed in preventing time change."

He smiled and stood in the middle of the machine.

"The reign of the Kingdom Destroyers will live forever," he said.

He then laughed out loud as did the others as the entire place was littered with dead soldiers and citizens ran through tunnels to escape the demons.

* * *

 **Okay here is my new story! This is all based off of the Danny Phantom episode, The Ultimate Enemy for your information. Sorry I haven't been writing. My computer crashed and needed a new hardrive. I got it fixed, but Microsoft Word was lost. I needed to call Microsoft and get this reactivated, and I just did it today.**

 **I know what you are thinking, and that I am writing too many stories with evil Finns. But I had this idea, and I haven't written an independent Kingdom Keepers story in a while, so I had to do this.**

 **Anyway I am back and you will see more soon!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	2. Finding Magic

In present time Disney World, the Keepers were planning on meeting up for a day of fun in the park.

It was almost rare for them to have fun, especially when the Overtakers were still at large.

But after the disappearance of Chernabog, the Overtakers were laying low, in hiding, and probably currently under Maleficent's command.

But for now, they could have all the fun they wanted.

Finn Whitman was the first one there, waiting for the others and waiting by the statue of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse.

He was lost in thought, but then snapped back into reality when someone literally tackled him on the back and onto the ground.

He was flipped over and staring into the eyes of the beautiful Amanda Lockhart, aka his girlfriend.

"I always have wanted to tackle you!" she giggled.

"Yeah!" gasped Finn brushing himself. "Next time give me a warning!"

Amanda then grabbed his hands and held then down.

"But what would be the fun in that?" she asked.

Finn looked at other people, recognizing them as the Kingdom Keepers and staring at them.

"Amanda!" whispered Finn. "People are…"

"I don't care," Amanda giggled.

She leaned down and began kissing Finn's lips.

Finn found himself lost in love, and immediately picked up Amanda and sat down on the wall surrounding the statue.

They began kissing and kissing rapidly, like there was no tomorrow.

Finn was truly happy to have Amanda. He couldn't imagine his life without her.

"Oh god dammit!" yelled a voice. "Please tell us that when you said a fun day at Disney, you did not mean just making out with Amanda!"

Finn stopped kissing Amanda and stared at Maybeck, who was holding hands with Charlene.

Following him was Philby and Willa, and then Jess who was out of breath.

"Don't go…running off…without me…sis!" panted Jess.

Amanda just giggled.

"Someone's got the love crazies today," said Philby.

"Oh shut it!" snapped Willa. "They just love each other!"

"That's right," said Finn taking Amanda off him. "But I love all of you too! And I can't imagine my life without any of you!"

"Oh…why thank you Finn!" giggled Charlene.

"Now then!" said Finn clapping his hands. "Let's go on an adventure!"

Everyone cheered and then took off into the parks.

* * *

They spent the entire day going on rides, eating junk, and just exploring.

They did a lot of exploring, which involves even going in places they shouldn't be going in.

At some point they ventured onto Tom Sawyers Island, taking a secret route.

They laughed and joked around about all of this, while Jess sang the song Break the Rules.

Suddenly, Finn had everyone quiet down.

"What is it?" asked Willa.

"It's faint," said Finn. "But for some reason I feel some sort of tiny source of energy flowing nearby."

"Hey!" said Maybeck. "I think I feel it too!"

Soon everyone began to follow it.

They soon came to the place where it was coming from, which was a rock.

"This is it?" asked Amanda. "A rock has the energy?"

"Maybe it's in it," said Philby.

"Only one way to find out," said Finn picking up the rock.

He then slammed it down hard on another rock, and it immediately shattered into millions of pieces.

And in it's place, was a glowing amulet in the shape of Mickey's head.

"What the hell is that?" asked Maybeck.

Finn picked it up and studied it.

But then suddenly, the amulet began glowing and Finn could feel something being poured into him.

He yelled out loudly, and the keepers ran to grab the amulet from him.

But as soon as they touched it, the strange power flowed into them as well.

They all yelled out for about a few seconds, and then suddenly it all stopped, and everyone fell to the ground.

* * *

A few seconds later, everyone stood up, feeling much better.

"Ugh," groaned Charlene. "What happened?"

"I don't know," said Jess. "I think that amulet did something to us."

Finn picked up the amulet, but it wasn't glowing anymore.

"I think this amulet was magical," he said. "And maybe it…"

"Gave us magic?" asked Maybeck.

"Yeah!" said Finn. "How did you…"

"Look behind you," said Maybeck.

Finn turned and gasped loudly.

Maybeck was literally in the air levitating.

"O…M…G!" everyone yelled.

"All right!" yelled Maybeck flying around. "I CAN FLY!"

Everyone stared at each other, and then immediately stood up.

One by one they all began to fly into the air.

"Oh my god!" yelled Finn. "I'm flying!"

"Me too!" yelled Amanda.

"I can't believe it!" yelled Philby. "We have magic now!"

Finn smiled thinking of other stuff he could do.

He held out his hand towards the water from the lake below, and then suddenly it was lifted into the air like a pillar.

"Telekinesis!" he yelled. "SWEET!"

Suddenly, a fireball flew right by him.

Finn turned and saw Philby with one in his hand.

"Oops!" Philby mocked.

"Oh you'll be sorry!" yelled Finn.

He burst off right after him and Philby flew away.

Everyone yelled out and followed.

* * *

The keepers literally flew all across the park.

People down below even saw them.

They all were beyond shocked at seeing children fly like Peter Pan.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" yelled out Finn.

"Not as awesome as this," said Amanda sneaking up on him.

She suddenly grabbed him by his waist and pulled his lips onto hers.

They both were kissing while flying in the air.

With the feeling of Amanda's warm lips, and the wind blowing on him, Finn couldn't have been happier.

Suddenly a dark shadow loomed over the too.

Finn looked and saw Willa and Charlene levitating a huge rock.

"Get…a…ROOM!" they yelled and dropped it down.

Amanda yelled out but Finn smiled and thrust his hand at the rock.

It immediately exploded and sent pieces flying and hitting the keepers in the head.

Everyone fell to the ground and crashed down hard.

Finn and Amanda landed safely standing above them.

They all just stared at each other and then burst out laughing.

People around them were cheering at the performance.

Finn smiled and stared at the amulet he was still holding.

"Whatever you are," he said. "Thank you for these gifts!"

"Gifts!?" yelled a voice. "Oh god no! Not gifts!"

Everyone turned and saw a woman with olive skin and red highlights in her hair and wearing a jumpsuit with army gear standing behind them.

She was covering her mouths and shaking her head.

"I'm too late!" she cried out.

Amanda and Jess walked up and stared at her.

"That…that girl!" said Jess.

"M…Mattie?" asked Amanda.

"Your fates…have been sealed!" yelled out Mattie.

* * *

 **Oh no! Mattie is too late! But is the future still changeable? Just to let you know this story is taking place in an alternate timeline from the books.**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	3. Ill-Fated Fates

The gang was shocked when Amanda said the name of the woman standing before them.

"You know this girl?" asked Willa.

"She's a Fairlie," said Amanda. "Like us."

"We were best friends when we were locked up in Barracks 14, and we all escaped together," said Jess.

"But something's not right," said Amanda. "She looks way older than the last time we saw her."

"She's practically in her twenties!" yelled Jess.

"So what are you saying?" asked Finn.

"What she is saying is that I am not the Mattie you know currently," said Mattie.

"What are you then?" asked Amanda.

"I'm Mattie from the future," said Mattie.

Everyone was shocked beyond belief.

"FUTURE!?" they yelled.

"That's impossible!" said Philby. "No one can travel through time! That doesn't exist!"

"It does in the future," said Mattie. "With just a little bit of magic, me and everyone else created a time machine that would send me on a one-way ticket back to this time."

She then sighed.

"They should've sent me back a few minutes later," she growled.

"Why?" asked Maybeck. "Why should we have sent you back?"

Mattie then looked sternly at Maybeck, like she was glaring.

"What makes you think you guys sent me back?" she practically yelled.

"Well…I…" stammered Maybeck.

"Mickey Mouse sent me back!" yelled Mattie. "And he's probably dead now because of you!"

"What?" asked Finn. "Us?"

"What did we do?" asked Charlene.

Mattie looked back and forth at everyone staring.

"Can we talk somewhere more quiet?" she asked.

Finn nodded.

"Let's go to Escher's Keep," he said.

Everyone nodded and took off.

* * *

They soon were all huddled in Escher's Keep.

It took much less time to get through the maze because the Keepers used their magic.

Yet Mattie didn't like the look of them using magic for some reason.

Once everyone was there, they began asking questions.

"Why were you sent back in time?" asked Amanda.

"And why are you dressed like a soldier?" asked Jess.

"What did you mean by Mickey's dead because of us?" asked Finn.

"Hey! Hey!" yelled Mattie. "One at a time!"

"Sorry," said Finn.

Mattie then cleared her throat.

"So to start off," she said. "I was sent back to stop you from finding that source of magic."

"Why?" asked Philby.

"Because of the ill-fated fates that the magic caused for you all," said Mattie.

"What ill-fated future?" asked Maybeck. "Our lives are great! And much better because we have magic!"

"That's where you are wrong," said Mattie. "The magic is the reason why I was sent back."

"Why?" asked Jess.

"Because of what it did to all of you," said Mattie. "Especially Finn."

"What?" asked Finn. "What happened?"

Mattie sighed.

"A couple of days from now," Mattie. "You tried to use your magic to cheat on a test."

"What?" asked Finn. "I would never…"

"You didn't study for it because you were busy having fun with Amanda and your magic," said Mattie.

Amanda couldn't help but giggle.

"So what happened?" asked Finn.

"Your teacher held a meeting with your parents and you at the Frozen Marble after he found out you were cheating somehow," said Mattie. "And your friends and sister were there too."

"So what happened?" asked Philby. "How is this important?"

Mattie shot Philby a murderous look, which made him shut up.

"Anyway," said Mattie. "During the meeting, it was really cold in the shop. So Finn tried to use his fire powers to make it a little warmer, but it went out of control and made the boiler explode."

"What!?" yelled everyone.

"Only Finn survived," said Mattie. "Because Amanda used her push to blast him out of the shop before it exploded."

"So then…" gulped Willa.

"Everyone in the shop was killed," sighed Mattie. She looked at the Keepers but Finn. "You were all killed."

"Oh god," gasped Charlene.

"We all die a few days from today!?" yelled Maybeck.

"But wait!" said Amanda. "What does this do with our ill-fated future?"

"Another question is," said Finn. "How do you know exactly all of this?"

Mattie sighed.

"Because you told me what happened," said Mattie.

"What?" asked Finn.

"I attended everyone's funerals," said Mattie. "That was the day you and I first met."

"And I literally told you that I practically killed my friends and family?" asked Finn.

"You had to tell someone you told me," said Mattie. "You said you had no one else left in your life. You told me that you could never imagine your life without Amanda, and now she was gone."

Finn sighed and practically curled up in a ball. Amanda began to hug him.

"What happened after that?" asked Finn.

"I don't know," said Mattie. "You disappeared after the funeral."

Then she shuddered.

"But then a few days later," she cringed. "You reappeared and you were different."

"Different?" asked Finn. "How?"

"You were…EVIL!" she yelled.

"What?" asked Finn. "I was evil?"

"I don't know how it could've happened, but everyone blames the magic you found," said Mattie. "We believe it drove you into insanity until it turned into dark magic, and cursed you."

"That's impossible!" yelled Finn. "I could never turn evil!"

"Well you did," said Mattie. "You appeared right in the middle of Disney. And you even had green skin and horns and a black cloak like Maleficent!"

"Then that's it!" yelled Finn. "Maleficent cursed me!"

"No that's impossible," said Mattie. "Maleficent didn't do it."

"How do you…" Finn started.

"Because when we found Maleficent's hideout it was destroyed!" yelled Mattie. "We believe you killed Maleficent."

"But…but…but then how?" stammered Finn.

"And that's not all," said Mattie. "We have no idea how its possible, but…"

She looked at the other keepers.

"You were all with him," said Mattie. "You were all alive and with Finn, and evil too!"

"What?" asked Philby.

"But we died!" yelled Jess. "How could we be alive?"

"We have no idea," said Mattie. "And no matter what Mickey said, no spell can resurrect the dead."

"So this is just full of mysteries," said Willa.

"What happened after that?" asked Finn.

"For so many years you and the keepers lay waste to Florida and many parts of the states," said Mattie. "You took over the world, calling yourselves the Kingdom Destroyers."

"My god," gasped Maybeck.

"We knew we had to stop this," said Mattie. "So for years we salvaged enough machinery and magic to build a time machine to stop all of this."

"So you traveled back in time to stop us from getting our magic," sighed Finn.

"And I have failed," said Mattie. "I have doomed the world."

She looked at everyone.

"You have doomed the world," she said.

Everyone gulped.

"No we haven't!" yelled Maybeck. "We can fix this!"

"How?" asked Charlene.

"We just have to make sure Finn doesn't cheat on his test!" said Maybeck. "We have to make him study!"

"It's no use," said Mattie.

"How do you know?" asked Amanda.

"Because I'm pretty sure the Kingdom Destroyers are refilling the time machine with magic and are most likely on their way to make sure the future remains the same."

Everyone looked at each other.

"We won't let that happen," said Finn. "I promise you!"

"How can you be so sure?" asked Mattie. "Do you have any idea how powerful these people are?"

"They're us!" said Philby. "What's the worse?"

"They have slaughtered so many innocents," said Mattie. "Lay waste to several cities. Tortured too many citizens. And yet we have no idea what their goal is after all these years."

Everyone just stared shocked.

"Wow," said Maybeck. "Never knew I could be such a monster."

"It doesn't matter," said Finn. "If they come we will battle them! But for now I am going home right now to study!"

"We'll come help you!" yelled Philby. "Together we can help Finn! Together we can change the future!"

Everyone cheered out yet Mattie was still so unsure.

"Can this really change the future?" she asked herself.

She then shrugged.

"I guess there is only one way to find out," she said. "And they have about two days to change it."

* * *

 **Can they really change the future? Or will everything remain the same? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Also, I know I am copying a lot of this from Danny Phantom, but it's not entirely going to be the same. Practically won't since there is no Clockwork in my story.**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies.**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	4. Preparations

For next few days, everyone spent their time helping Finn study.

They devoted their time to help him, for the future was at stake here.

Amanda at most times really wanted to make out with him, which apparently was the cause of the ill-fated future.

But she had to resist.

If she ever wanted a good future with Finn, she had to resist.

Instead she helped make him comfortable and helped him focus.

All in all, things looked well.

Mattie was even amazed.

"Progress is looking good," she said. "At this rate the future may be saved!"

They continued to help Finn study every day.

Even Mattie joined in a couple of times.

She really thought progress was succeeding.

Yet little did she know that it was not only progressing for the keepers.

* * *

It turns out progress for the Destroyers was moving smoothly as well.

Back in the future, the Kingdom Destroyers were working on recharging the time machine while doing their favorite evil things as well.

They had collected so much magic that was required for the machine over the years, but it could only take in a certain amount at a time.

Right now Finn Darkman was sitting in the chair that Mickey had been sitting in, brushing his robes that were ridiculously too big and long, yet he didn't care.

Amanda and Jess were busy filling up the machine.

Charlene and Maybeck were building devices that would allow them to travel back and forth in time.

Philby and Willa were enjoying themselves by torturing innocents for hours just for fun.

Finn Darkman smiled as he stared at the time machine.

"Are we almost done babes?" he asked Amanda.

"Almost honey," said Amanda licking her black painted lips as she stared at Finn. "Just a few more hours and this thing will be up and running."

"We better hurry though," said Jess. "According to the time period, tomorrow is when Finn is supposed to take his test, and no doubt Mattie has been doing everything to stop it."

"Doesn't matter," said Finn. "I will hunt her down and slaughter her if she thinks she can change my past. I'll rip out her throat and skin her alive to make her suffer for this. Thinking she can change my past! MY FUCKING PAST!"

Amanda couldn't help but throw herself on Finn.

"OH MY GOD BABE!" she squealed. "I love it when you talk like that!"

She began rubbing herself.

"It makes me feel so…horny…" she cooed.

Finn smiled and planted a kiss one her lips.

"Save the horns for when we save our pasts," he said.

He turned around towards the open hole in the wall.

"HEY MAYBECK!" he yelled.

"Yes master?" asked Maybeck.

"How we doing with those time travel devices?" he called.

"Coming along smoothly boss!" yelled Maybeck. "This way there will be no one way ticket to the past!"

"Excellent," said Finn. "Keep up the good work everyone!"

Everyone yelled out happily while Finn Darkman laughed.

* * *

Back in the present, it was the day before Finn's test, and it was late at night.

Everyone was helping Finn get the last bits of studying in.

At this rate, Finn knew everything he had to learn.

He was absolutely ready for this test.

"You are going to pass this test!" said Philby.

"And the future will be saved!" yelled Maybeck.

"Wait!" yelled Jess. "What about future Mattie?"

Everyone looked at her.

"What will happen to her?" asked Jess.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Mattie. "I'll disappear due to changes in the past, but I will be reborn in the new non-post-apocalyptic future."

Everyone sighed, but knew it had to happen.

"And now that that's over," said Amanda tackling Finn. "Can we have some fun?"

"Amanda it's a school night!" yelled Jess. "And Mrs. Nash needs us home!"

"Not for about another half hour," said Amanda.

"Finn could forget everything he just learned while he's deep in thought with love," said Willa.

"No I can't," said Finn. "I know everything and I ain't forgetting it."

He then turned to Amanda.

"But you can stay for about maybe fifteen minutes," he said.

Amanda squealed and got right on Finn's bed.

"Jesus Christ," Maybeck said heading to the door. "GET A ROOM!"

He then walked out with Charlene following him.

"This is my room Maydork!" yelled Finn.

The others soon followed, Jess with Future Mattie following her.

"I'll see you soon," said Jess.

"Do not…fall asleep!" yelled Jess. "We don't need you getting yelled at by Mrs…"

"GO JESS!" Amanda whined. "I'll be fine!"

Jess rolled her eyes and walked out.

Philby and Willa left last saying goodbyes.

"For the future?" he asked.

"For the future," said Finn.

They both walked out and left Amanda and Finn alone.

Amanda took off her jacket and revealed a tank top with her belly showing and kicked off her shoes.

"Join me?" she asked.

Finn collapsed on the bed and immediately sunk his lips into Amanda's.

"Let's love like there is no tomorrow," said Finn.

"There might not even be a tomorrow," said Amanda.

"Exactly," said Finn.

They both kept constantly making out and giggling loudly.

Yet little did anyone know the future was ready as well.

* * *

Back in the future, all the Kingdom Destroyers were standing in front of the now finished and recharged time machine.

"This is it," said Finn Darkman. "Our mission is to travel to the past and make sure the future remains the same."

"We'll take care of ourselves," said Jess. "And you'll deal with yours."

"Yes," said Finn. "Kill them if provoked, but try to maybe capture them."

Finn then cracked his knuckles.

"I'll deal with myself," he said. "I will make sure he can't interfere while I ruin his past."

All the Destroyers laughed out loudly.

Each of them was wearing a device that was designed to send them back in time after their future was saved.

"Are we ready?" asked Maybeck.

"Let's do this!" squealed Amanda.

They all hopped in the portal, heading to the past.

Trouble and darkness was heading the keeper's way.

* * *

 **Oh no! The Kingdom Destroyers are heading here right now! Can the keepers fight off against them and emerge victorious? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	5. Finn vs Finn

Finn woke the next morning, completely prepared for his test.

He walked downstairs to have breakfast.

His mother was making pancakes and his sister, Sarah, was eating too.

"You were up late last night," said his mother.

"Studying for a hard test," said Finn.

"Wow!" said Sarah. "I expected you to be for focused on making out with Amanda."

"Shut up you rat!" yelled Finn.

"Hey!" yelled Mrs. Whitman as she gave Finn his pancakes. "What have I told you two about fighting and name calling?"

"Sorry," Finn and Sarah said.

Mrs. Whitman smiled.

"I am glad you were taking lots of time to study," she said.

"Well you never know," said Finn. "You wonder what the outcome could be if I didn't."

"You're going to do great," said Mrs. Whitman kissing Finn on the forehead.

Finn smiled and began eating.

Finn still hadn't told his family about him having magic.

He hoped he wouldn't have to, because right after he aces the test he and the others are going to Wayne to hopefully get rid of their magic.

* * *

After breakfast Finn got ready for school.

He quickly studied once more before getting on his bike and heading for school.

He rode along happily, confident that nothing was going to ruin this test nor his future.

But just as he though that, a pillar of fire appeared in front of him on the road.

Finn skidded to a stop.

He was shocked.

"What…THE FUCK!?" he yelled.

"At last we meet," said a voice above him. "Finn Whitman."

Finn turned around and immediately fell off his bike.

He saw him floating in the air above him.

His ridiculously large black cloak bellowing in the wind.

His green skin shimmering in the sun.

His horns pointier than Maleficent's.

He saw his evil future self right there.

He was in the present.

"Dark Finn!" yelled Finn.

"Dark Finn?" asked Dark Finn. "My name is Finn Darkman."

"In the future you are!" yelled Finn. "But to me you are Dark Finn!"

"Wow," said Dark Finn. "Was I really this annoying in the past?"

Finn was now angry.

He didn't care he was in a public place. He immediately floated into the air using magic and stared at Dark Finn.

Dark Finn smirked.

"At least you have your magic," he said. "My future is still set in place."

"Not for long!" yelled Finn. "You are not stopping me from taking my test!"

Dark Finn laughed.

"Of course I am," he said. "You're going to fail that test, and then you are going to become me."

Finn clutched his fists and formed a fireball.

Dark Finn smiled and formed a blue flame.

"What are you going to do with that?" asked Finn.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Dark Finn. "I'm going to throw it at you.'

"You do know I have one advantage!" yelled Finn.

"And what's that?" asked Dark Finn.

"You can't kill me!" yelled Finn. "Or you'll disappear!"

Dark Finn laughed out loud.

"I don't need to kill you!" he laughed. "I just need to make sure your life falls apart and that you know its all your fault."

He then formed a second fireball and combined them both.

"All I have to do is defeat you!" yelled Dark Finn.

Finn growled.

"We'll see about that!" he yelled.

* * *

Finn threw his fireball at Dark Finn.

Dark Finn smiled and threw his.

It easily went through Finn's fireball.

Finn stared in terror at the fireball and was blasted by it.

He yelled out and crashed into the ground.

Finn barely stood up before Dark Finn landed behind him, picked him up by his shirt and threw him across the road.

Finn crashed into a tree and lied down weakly.

He stared up at Dark Finn who was above him.

"You think you can defeat me?" asked Dark Finn. "I'm your future self! I'm stronger than you in so many ways!"

Finn glared at him and formed lighting in his hands.

"Your magic may be stronger," he said. "But my spirit is way stronger!"

He blasted Dark Finn with his lighting and he was shocked.

However, it barely did anything.

When the lightning cleared, Dark Finn recovered fast.

But then Finn flew straight at him and rammed into his stomach.

Dark Finn blew out air heavily as Finn grabbed him and flew across the sky with him.

He managed to get to over a forest and began to make Dark Finn crash through tree tops.

Annoyed by this, Dark Finn turned himself into a spirit and went through Finn.

Finn was so shocked by this that he didn't see the tree ahead of him which he crashed in.

He held onto the tree even though in pain and stared at Dark Finn.

"How could you…" he started.

"I have dark magic!" yelled Dark Finn. "I can do things you can't!"

He then charged at Finn.

Finn attempted to fly away, but Dark Finn was faster and grabbed to Finn, ramming him into the ground below.

Dark Finn pulled Finn's face out of the dirt, and he spat out dirt.

"I don't like this scenery," said Dark Finn.

He grabbed Finn by his neck and fly into the sky and out into the distance.

* * *

Dark Finn flew across the sky, not caring if people down below could see them.

Finn struggled to break free but he couldn't.

He wondered where Dark Finn was taking him.

Soon enough Finn saw where he was taking him.

He looked down and saw Cinderella's Castle.

He took him to Magic Kingdom.

"Better place to fight," said Dark Finn as he held Finn in front of him. "IN THE PLACE WHERE MY FUTURE KINGDOM IS!"

He then slammed down on Finn's head and he went plunging into the ground, creating a crater.

He startled guests all around them.

Finn stood up weakly staring at everyone around him.

People had seen some crazy stuff with the Kingdom Keepers, which included even Maleficent and her magic and even the other day seeing the Keepers' magic.

But now looking up and seeing a flying boy who was dressed like Maleficent was more shocking.

"I AM FINN DARKMAN!" he yelled out to everyone. "I AM YOUR FUTURE KING!"

Finn growled and then stood up.

He was covered with a few bruises and had some rips in his clothes, and he was extremely angry.

He held out his hand and used telekinesis to lift the rocks and debris from the crater around him.

He then thrust his hand and made it fly at Dark Finn.

He was too busy talking it took him by surprise.

He crossed his arms and made a blocking motion.

Lots of the debris had ripped through his robes already before he made a shield.

He looked down at Finn who was glaring at him before looking at his robes.

"Look what you did…TO MY ROBES!" he yelled.

He then charged down at Finn and slammed him into the ground.

He began to repeatedly punch him in the face.

Finn tried to escape but he couldn't.

All he could do was get punched and spit out blood.

"Guys," he said in his mind. "HELP ME!"

* * *

 **Oh no! Finn and Dark Finn/Finn Darkman have met and fought. And Dark Finn looks like he has the upper hand! Can Finn turn things around, or will his friends come and help? Or will Dark Finn defeat him and do whatever he plans to do to ensure his future? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From you favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	6. Meeting Evil

The keepers were waiting in front of the entrance to school.

They were waiting specifically for Finn.

"Where is he?" asked Philby.

"He's going to be late!" yelled Amanda. "He has his test in two periods!"

"If he doesn't get here, it could ruin the future!" said Maybeck.

"Relax honey," said Charlene. "He'll be here!"

"He may have just overslept," said Willa. "As long as he doesn't miss his test, the future will be safe."

"Oh he won't miss his test," said a voice. "It just won't be him taking it!"

Everyone turned around and gasped loudly.

They saw them all standing at the entrance, wearing dark clothing and smirking evilly.

It was their evil selves.

"My god!" gasped Maybeck.

"So that's them," gasped Jess. "The Kingdom Destroyers."

"Of course," said Evil Jess. "What do you take us for?"

"WHERE IS FINN!?" yelled Amanda.

"Well I'm glad you asked," cooed Evil Amanda. "Let me take you to our lovely leader."

She sounded like she was so uncontrollably in love.

"My god…" groaned Philby. "Why does Evil Amanda sound like a whore?"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME!?" yelled Evil Amanda.

Before she could lunge at Amanda, Evil Maybeck and Philby grabbed her.

"Not yet!" yelled Evil Maybeck. "Not…yet!"

Evil Amanda growled and released herself from the grip.

"You want to see your precious Finn?" asked Evil Philby. "Let us take you to him!"

The Kingdom Destroyers waved their hands and everyone vanished into smoke.

* * *

The keepers soon found themselves at the place the Kingdom Destroyers took them.

It was Magic Kingdom.

They looked around and saw it was empty.

"Where is everyone?" asked Willa.

"Why did you take us here?" asked Amanda. "WHERE IS MY…"

Before she could finish they heard an explosion in distance.

Everyone looked up and saw something heading towards them like a meteor.

It crashed in front of them all, and it turned out to be Finn.

The keepers gasped and saw him covered in scrapes and ripped clothes and a few cuts that were bleeding.

"FINN!" yelled Amanda. She bent down and grabbed him, holding him up.

"He's…he's…he's…" gasped Finn. "TOO STRONG!"

Everyone looked up and saw Dark Finn floating in the air.

"Well, well, well," said Dark Finn. "Finally everyone is here."

Amanda helped Finn up and healed his wounds with her special magic.

Dark Finn stood with the Kingdom Destroyers and faced the Kingdom Keepers.

"Now that we are all here," said Dark Finn. "We can finally start."

"The ultimate battle between past and future, Keepers and Destroyers, good and evil!" yelled Evil Amanda.

"Only one will stand victorious!" yelled Evil Philby.

"But one rule," said Charlene. "We cannot kill our past selves."

"We don't need to," said Jess.

"At least will can," said Maybeck.

"And we will!" yelled Willa. "They are going down!"

Everyone clutched their fists and prepared to attack.

"DIE YOU STUPID CLONES!" yelled Finn.

They all charged at the Destroyers and they charged too.

The battle was about to begin.

* * *

 **This is a short chapter I know. But I am writing the next chapter after I upload this. So see you next update next.**

 **Review please dearies,**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	7. Keepers vs Destroyers

Each of the Keepers charged at there evil selves and engaged in a fight.

They grabbed one another and dragged them off into a section of the park.

Finn stayed with Dark Finn and engaged in another intense battle.

However, no matter what, apparently Dark Finn could overpower Finn easily.

He was too strong.

And so were the other Destroyers.

* * *

Amanda engaged in a fight with Evil Amanda.

She blasted her with magic, but she easily blocked it.

She threw fireballs and lighting, and even combined them both.

But no matter what, Evil Amanda overpowered her.

She stared at her evil self who was laughing out loudly.

"What's so funny?" growled Amanda.

"You're love for Finn will never be stronger than ours!" laughed Evil Amanda.

"What are you talking about?" asked Amanda. "We're as much as I hate to say it, the same!"

"Yeah that's what you think," said Evil Amanda.

Amanda blinked.

"What do you…" she began to say.

But then she realized she was tricked, and Evil Amanda blasted her with dark lightning.

She was blasted into the ground, much to Finn's horror which distracted him as well, not that he was doing any good anyway.

Evil Amanda laughed out loud at Amanda's pain.

* * *

Philby and Maybeck were fighting their twins together.

The threw spells and they cancelled with the others'.

They however were much stronger than them.

Then overpowered them as well.

They were blasted into the buildings below.

Evil Maybeck stood before Maybeck who just glared at him.

"So this is the Great and Power Terry Maybeck?" asked Evil Maybeck. "Look at what you become in the future. The Evil and Terrible Maybeck!"

"I will never be like you!" yelled Maybeck lunging at him. "I AM STRONGER AND TOUGHER THAN ANYONE!"

He prepared to punch him, but Evil Maybeck became a spirit and Maybeck phased right through him.

"This is your problem," said Evil Maybeck. "You were always too overconfident about yourself and you forget about everything and everyone around you."

He laughed out loud as Maybeck grunted over defeat.

* * *

Meanwhile Philby was grunting over defeat while Evil Philby laughed.

"You may be the nerd in this time," said Evil Philby. "But in the future, I am smarter than anyone."

Philby was enraged.

"Willa likes the new me," said Evil Philby. "She always thought you were an insufferable know-it-all."

Philby yelled out and lunged at Evil Philby, making him crash through the building and to the ground.

He began to punch him repeatedly into the ground.

But before he could double slam him, he heard a whistle and saw Evil Willa holding Willa by her neck.

Evil Philby then laughed.

"Love distracts you," he said.

He then blasted him him with a powerful wail and made him fly towards Evil Willa.

Evil Willa then let go of Willa, teleported, and made Philby and Willa crash into each other.

The two of them laughed as they both fell to the ground.

* * *

Eventually all the keepers lost.

Jess and Charlene weren't strong enough against their clones and beaten easily.

Dark Finn held Finn by his throat as the Destroyers tied the keepers up.

"What…are you doing?" groaned Finn.

"Why they're tying them up and are going to wait to stash them in the Frozen Marble boiler room," said Dark Finn.

"What?" asked Finn.

"I'm going to make sure you cheat on your test and that you can't stop me," said Dark Finn. "And then when your parents meet with you, the future will still remain the same and everyone will die."

Finn actually managed to laugh.

"And how do you expect me to cheat on my test?" asked Finn.

"I don't expect you to," said Dark Finn. "I expect myself to."

Dark Finn waved his hand and suddenly, he transformed into Finn.

Finn's smile faded.

"No one will expect me to be not you," said Dark Finn. "I can now easily cheat on your test and make sure your future fails."

"And you do realize that no matter where I go I will break free and stop you!" yelled Finn.

"Which is why I'm sending you somewhere where you can't reach me!" said Dark Finn.

He suddenly took a bracelet off his wrist and put it on Finn. He then pressed a button on the device.

Suddenly, Finn began yelling out loudly and glowing.

Amanda and the others watched in horror as Finn glowed brighter and brighter and then vanished into thin air.

* * *

Amanda could barely speak as Finn disappeared.

"Where...where is he?" asked Amanda.

Dark Finn laughed out loud.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE YOU MONSTER!?" screamed Amanda.

"I sent him to see what his future home looks like!" laughed Dark Finn.

Amanda gasped.

"No!" she gasped shaking her head.

"I had these devices made to take us back to the future," said Dark Finn. "But it looks like I won't be returning. At least not yet."

He looked at the Destroyers. Evil Amanda was looking sad.

"We'll be together again," said Dark Finn. "In another time."

Evil Amanda then smiled.

Then suddenly Dark Finn heard the sound of a gun charging.

He turned and saw Future Mattie with a huge gun that looked like a bazooka.

"You'll see each other in another place," she growled. "IN HELL!"

She then fired the gun and it blasted a huge beam of energy and enveloped Dark Finn.

Evil Amanda cried out while the keepers cheered.

Soon there was an explosion followed by a cloud of smoke.

"I never leave the future without bringing some gear!" yelled Future Mattie.

She began to laugh, until she heard another laugh that wasn't the keepers'.

The smoke cleared and Dark Finn emerged unharmed.

"You should've brought a tank," he laughed. "And yet even that wouldn't kill me!"

He then blasted Future Mattie and she went crashing through buildings.

"NOOOO!" Amanda and Jess yelled as their future friend went flying.

They didn't know if she was dead or alive.

"Now that that's taken care of," said Dark Finn. "I have a test to cheat and fail on."

He looked at the others.

"Stash them somewhere where they can't interfere with us," he said.

The Destroyers nodded and disappeared into smoke.

Dark Finn laughed and headed off to school.

"Time to ensure my future," he laughed.

* * *

 **Oh no! Finn has been sent to the future and the Destroyers have beaten the keepers. What can they do? What can anyone do? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	8. Ruining Finn's Future

Dark Finn happily walked to school, or more like teleported.

He stood in front of the entrance to school.

"Time to ensure my future," he said.

He walked in, knowing that first period was almost over.

He simply walked in, not caring about signing in late.

He walked over to the next class, still remembering what is was even though its been years.

He heard the bell ring and students poured out of the classrooms heading to their next periods.

He walked to the classroom and took a seat at Finn's desk.

To him it felt like he was there the same date years ago when he accidentally failed his test.

Now he was purposely going to make him fail, and worse this time going to get caught cheating.

"Alright class!" said the teacher once class started and everyone was seated. "Time to take this test. This is one of the important tests of the year."

Papers were passed out and Dark Finn smile when he got his.

With no one looking, he snapped his fingers and made a pencil appear in his hand.

The teacher told everyone to begin, and Dark Finn began his mischief.

He started out by giving bogus answers on the test, and then he dropped the atom bomb.

He made a phone appear and made it appear to pages on Internet with the answers to questions.

Immediately as he started using it, he teacher noticed.

"HEY! WHITMAN!" he yelled.

Dark Finn looked up and smiled as the teacher came to him.

He grabbed his phone and took it from his hand.

"Explain to me what this is?" he asked sternly.

"Duh! It's a phone," said Dark Finn stretching back. "What did you think it was?"

Everyone was shocked at how Finn spoke.

"Mr. Whitman!" said the teacher. "How dare you speak to me that way!"

"I speak to whomever I want whenever I want," said Dark Finn. "Get used to it!"

The teacher was now getting angry, clutching his fists.

"Mr. Whitman," he growled. "You are going to apologize right now, or else!"

"Or else what?" asked Dark Finn. "You'll take my test?"

He stood up and faced the teacher, and then smiled.

"Do I look like a guy who gives a fuck?" asked Dark Finn.

Every student gasped loudly and the teacher slammed his foot on the ground.

"That is it!" he yelled.

He grabbed his test and took it away.

"You are in so much trouble boy!" he said. "I am calling your parents to have us talk about this face to face!"

Dark Finn smiled and clapped.

"Sweet!" he said.

The teacher had it.

"GO TO THE OFFICE NOW!" he yelled.

Dark Finn didn't care, as he simply walked out of the class and down the hallway.

He just laughed as he walked.

"I have officially ruined Finn's life and turned him into a delinquent," he laughed out.

* * *

Dark Finn gave the principal the same bullshit which just made him angry.

He gave him detention for a whole month yet he didn't care, for he wasn't even Finn.

Dark Finn simply ignored the rest of the day until he went home.

He walked into his house with his parents waiting for him.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself young man!?" Mrs. Whitman demanded.

"Yeah," said Dark Finn. "Eat shit!"

He tried to walk past him but Mr. Whitman slapped him across the face.

He staggered back, but simply walked it off.

"You will not speak to us that way!" yelled Mr. Whitman. "We are your parents!"

"No you aren't," said Dark Finn. "Your Finn's parents."

"YOU ARE FINN!" yelled Mrs. Whitman. "I do not know why you have chosen to act like this, but you are going to have severe consequences for this!"

"Oh boy!" said Dark Finn. "What kind?"

Mr. Whitman stomped his foot.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM YOUNG MAN!" he yelled.

Dark Finn nodded.

"Your wish is my command," he said.

Mr. and Mrs. Whitman couldn't take it anymore.

"I don't even know you!" Mrs. Whitman yelled. "It's like you aren't my son!"

Dark Finn simply walked up to Finn's room.

"That's because I'm not your son," he said to himself.

He walked into Finn's room and lied on the bed.

"Ah…." he sighed. "I forgot how this thing felt."

He lied back and almost fell asleep, thinking about his ensured future.

* * *

Suddenly the door opened and Sarah walked in.

"Hey Finn?" she asked. "Can I borrow your…"

"Get out of my room!" said Dark Finn.

"But I need…" said Sarah.

"Get out of here you rat!" yelled Dark Finn. "Don't make me throw you out!"

Sarah couldn't believe her ears.

"You…you would never…." She stammered.

"Well I've changed!" yelled Dark Finn. "Now get out of my room and out of my life!"

Sarah was shocked, and just stood there.

But then she noticed something and shook her head.

"You…you're not Finn!" yelled Sarah.

Dark Finn's eyes popped open, and then he turned towards her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "I am your brother!"

"No you aren't!" yelled Sarah shutting the door and coming in.

Dark Finn was now sitting up.

"Get out of my room!" he yelled.

"This is not your room!" yelled Sarah. "This is Finn's room! And you are not Finn!"

"And how would you know?" asked Dark Finn getting nervous.

"Finn does not have a tattoos!" yelled Sarah.

Dark Finn was shocked, forgetting about the only details on him.

He opened up his shirt and revealed a huge demon tattoo on his stomach.

He gave it to himself when he was beginning his rule in the future.

"How did you see this on my…" he started to say.

"Not that!" said Sarah. "Your neck!"

Dark Finn sighed, forgetting that he had more tattoos on him.

They were on his arms and his back up to his neck.

He sighed, but then smiled.

He began laughing out loudly.

"Who are you!?" yelled Sarah. "You are not Finn!"

"Well not exactly the one you know," said Dark Finn, his voice turning back to his own.

He then morphed and transformed back into Dark Finn with his green skin, horns, and cloak.

Sarah fell back and sat back up against the door.

"What are you!?" yelled Sarah.

"I am your brother from the future," said Dark Finn. "Call me Finn Darkman, or as your brother called me Dark Finn."

"Finn!" yelled Sarah. "Where is he!? What did you do to him!?"

"Oh he fine's," said Dark Finn. "He's safely trapped years from now in the dark future that me and the Kingdom Destroyers rule."

"Kingdom Destroyers?" asked Sarah. "You mean the Kingdom Keepers!?"

"No not Keepers," said Dark Finn. "Destroyers. We rule the future. We are the darkest sorcerers that will ever live!"

"Sorcerers?" asked Sarah. "There's no such thing as magic!"

"Then how do you explain me?" asked Dark Finn. "And my magic."

"Good question!" yelled Sarah. "How is it possible?"

"Disney," said Dark Finn. "A few days ago your brother found a source of magic that gave him real magic powers."

"What!?" yelled Sarah.

"Unfortunately for him those powers created me in the future," said Dark Finn. "He became evil, and now he was trying to change it."

"So that's why you sent him to the future!?" yelled Sarah. "To stop him from making you!"

"Correct," said Dark Finn.

"So how do you expect him to still become you when he knows you exist?" asked Sarah.

"Simple," said Dark Finn. "I'll erase his memory once I succeed in his completing his falling point that leads him to create me. And then my future will be saved!"

"No!" yelled Sarah. "I won't let you do this!"

"Oh really?" asked Dark Finn.

He then appeared right over her.

"And what do you think you can do?" he taunted. "What can a stupid, pathetic, little girl like you do against someone like me?"

"You're…you're a monster!" yelled Sarah.

"That is true," said Dark Finn. "I did happen to give up all my human self years ago."

He then grabbed Sarah by her head, which made her scream.

He then zipped her mouth with magic and shut her up.

"You're not going to do anything but forget all of this and leave me alone," he said.

His hand then glowed and Sarah immediately forgot everything.

* * *

When Sarah came to Dark Finn was back to looking like Finn.

"Hi…bro," she stammered.

"Hi sis," said Dark Finn. "Now please get out."

Sarah nodded and walked out of Finn's room.

Dark Finn laughed and lied down on the bed again.

"My future is looking bright!" he laughed.

He laughed out loud, confident that things were going the way they should.

* * *

 **Oh no! Dark Finn has ruined Finn's future for right now. Can he do anything even thought he's stuck in the future? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	9. Visiting the Future

Finn yelled out loudly as he was flying through a portal.

He didn't know what was happening, but all he could remember was being beaten by Dark Finn and then disappearing.

He was still terribly beaten and hurt from the battle.

All he could do was yell and out and wait until he arrived at wherever he was going.

And soon enough he reached his destination.

He fell out of the portal and landed head first on the street.

"Ouch…." Finn groaned.

He tried to sit up, but he worked slowly since he was still hurt badly.

Soon he finally got up and looked around.

But as soon as he looked up, he wanted to look back down.

He was in Florida, but the who town and cities were in ruins.

The sky was dark like it was under a curse.

Everything looked horrible and Finn could barely stand the sight of it.

He managed to get to his feet and started to walk around.

* * *

Finn looked around seeing all the wreckage.

"HELLO!" he yelled. "ANYONE HERE!?"

"SHHHHH!" yelled a voice from inside a destroyed building.

It was a woman's voice.

Finn turned immediately and saw a figure in the shadows.

"Who's there!?" yelled Finn.

"Quiet!" said the figure coming out. "The Destroyers may be gone but they have minions all over…."

Finn saw the figure coming out, and almost fainted.

It was the Evil Queen herself.

However, she was different.

She wasn't beautiful anymore.

She was old, wrinkled, dressed in ragged clothes and had white hair.

"Whitman?" the Evil Queen said.

"Oh shit," said Finn.

He saw her reached into her coat, and Finn thought she was going to throw a spell.

But instead she pulled out a gun and fired.

Finn blocked the bullet with magic and began to run.

"YOU'RE THE CAUSE OF THIS!" she yelled. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Finn ran as fast as he could, but then suddenly Cruella de Vil appeared, also old and ragged clothed too.

"Your fault!" she yelled firing bullets. "YOUR FAULT!"

Finn just kept running and blocking.

Soon he came face to face with an old and powerless Jafar and Dr. Facilier.

"We will kill you!" yelled Jafar in an old voice pulling out a sword from his cane.

"And then our futures will be saved!" yelled Facilier.

Finn yelled and ran the other way, but suddenly Hades appeared in front of him too.

Finn was shocked to see he wasn't gray or blue flaming hair.

He was mortal and old.

"You did this to us!" he yelled.

He pulled out a gun.

"YOU DID THIS!" he yelled.

Finn ran and then found himself surrounded by the villains.

Finn didn't know what to do.

He was still wondering why every villain was old and had no magic.

And why were they in hiding?

Before Finn or the villains could do anything, a black vortex appeared under Finn and he was sucked into it.

* * *

Finn was now screaming as he was pulled through a pitch-black vortex.

Fortunately, this didn't last long, as he was immediately at his destination.

He was in a run down building that was destroyed like the rest.

Then suddenly, he realized the place was the lobby of a hotel.

He realized he was in the lobby of the Tower of Terror in Disney's Hollywood Studios.

"What the hell?" he asked. "How did I get here?"

"Courtesy of me," said a voice. "And enough magic left from my master after he was killed by your future self."

Finn turned around and saw in the lobby a bunch of machines, one that even looked like a time machine.

He also saw some fridges and a bed and someone in the shadows staring at him.

"Who's there!?" he yelled.

He held out his hand prepared to throw a spell.

"Relax Finn," said the figure, realizing it was a female's voice. "I…unlike the other villains will not hurt you."

The figure began to walk towards Finn, and suddenly Finn saw the shape of the figure.

Finn realized whom it was.

Her black robes still big, and now also torn and ragged.

She held a walking stick that looked like the scepter she carried once.

A very old crow was perch on her shoulder.

Finally, she came into the light, revealing to be now old and bald, with no horns and no green skin.

She was human and old and had no magic, but yet she scared Finn nevertheless.

"M…M…M," Finn stammered.

Finally, she stepped into the light and revealed herself entirely.

"I on the other hand, have been waiting for you," she said.

It was Maleficent.

* * *

 **OMG! Finn has come face to face with Maleficent herself in the future, but she is old and has no magic. And neither do the other villains. What is going on? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	10. The Story of Finn's Life

"MALEFICENT!" Finn yelled out loudly.

Ironically lightning flashed when he said her name.

He fell back and began crawling backwards on the ground.

"Finn wait!" Maleficent said.

"Get away from me you witch or I swear to god I will blast you to Hell!" yelled Finn.

Maleficent chuckled.

"Funny," she said. "I've practically been living in Hell."

Finn was not amused as formed a fireball.

"I'm warning you," he said. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM…"

Before he could finish Diablo, the old crow barely managed to fly onto Finn's chest.

He yelled out and tried to get him off him.

He grabbed the bird and threw him.

"FINN NO!" yelled Maleficent.

She managed to catch Diablo before he could crash into the wall.

"This bird is old!" said Maleficent. "Like me! I need someone to keep me company before my time of dying."

"I'll make your time of dying now!" yelled Finn. "You cannot trick me you…"

Before he could finish Maleficent pulled a sword out of her cane and pointed it at Finn's throat.

"Don't make me do this," she said. "I have not wasted so many years drained of all my magic to build all this and use the remains of Chernabog to make it all just so you could kill me."

Finn was shocked, now releasing his fireball.

"Drained of magic?" asked Finn.

"Yes," said Maleficent. "Your evil self's doing."

"Dark Finn did this do you?" asked Finn. "He drained your magic?"

"Finn Darkman stole my magic, just like he did to everyone else," said Maleficent.

Finn was so confused.

"Why?" asked Finn.

Maleficent sighed.

"Let's just say you cheating on your test wasn't the true reason you became evil," said Finn.

"What?" asked Finn. "Are you saying you're the cause of this!?"

Maleficent sighed and sat on her bed.

"You need to tell me everything," he said. "How you became this and what you did to me."

Maleficent sighed and then began to tell her story.

* * *

"The story begins years ago, after a certain boy survived an explosion from the Frozen Marble," said Maleficent.

Finn sighed knowing this.

"Everyone you loved was gone in your life, and you had no one left," said Maleficent. "And the first thing you did was blame magic. You blamed magic for all of this."

"How do you know this?" asked Finn.

"Because after the funeral you came straight to me," said Maleficent. "The only person who understood your predicament. Who knew the price of magic."

Finn nodded.

"All you wanted was to make the pain go away," said Maleficent. "You wanted to be rid of magic entirely."

"And what did you do?" asked Finn.

"Well at that moment I had created a device that could remove magic from anybody," Maleficent said.

She reached down and picked up a set of robotic gloves.

"I was going to use these to remove your DHIs from your souls since you were all connected to them by mind and soul," said Maleficent. "But instead I tried to use it remove your magic from you."

"And did you?" asked Finn.

Maleficent sighed heavily.

"I did," she said. "But your magic was not all I ripped out."

Finn just stared.

"I ripped out your DHI as well at the same time," said Maleficent. "And then somehow the magic combined with your DHI that I ripped out, and it made it real and living."

"What?" asked Finn.

"Yes," said Maleficent. "And apparently it wasn't happy with what I did. So it turned on me, and used the device to rip out my dark magic."

Finn was shocked.

"So that's how you're like this!" he stated. "You had your magic ripped out."

"Yeah," groaned Maleficent. "Thanks for reminding me of the obvious."

"Sorry," said Finn. "What happened next."

"Next," said Maleficent. "Is where he was born."

"He?" asked Finn.

"Your DHI ripped out my magic," said Maleficent. "And then it absorbed all out it, consuming every single bit of it."

"What?" said Finn.

"And right after he absorbed my magic," said Maleficent. "He was transformed. He got my green skin, my horns, and even wore my black robes."

She sighed.

"That was when Dark Finn or Finn Darkman was born," sighed Maleficent.

Finn was completely shocked.

"So then, that thing!" yelled Finn. "That thing was never truly me! It was always my DHI!"

"Correct," said Maleficent. "Finn Darkman is your DHI with my dark magic and powers and is also fully human."

Finn was shocked, now knowing the truth about Dark Finn.

"Wait," he said. "What happened to my human body?"

Maleficent sighed.

"Finn Darkman killed you," she said. "Made my base explode with you in it, and you died in the explosion, just like your folks."

Finn covered his eyes and sighed.

"After that, for some reason I survived the blast," said Maleficent. "I went into hiding while Darkman started his plans."

"What plans?" asked Finn.

"You wanted to get rid of magic in you," said Maleficent. "But Finn Darkman wanted all the magic he could find. He was going to search the entire globe until he found enough of it to be invincible and powerful. And he did. He now rules the future."

"So that explains why the villains and characters like Mickey have no magic," said Finn.

Then something hit him.

"Wait!" he yelled. "If my friends were killed, how are they with him? No spell can resurrect the dead!"

Maleficent stared at Finn like he was stupid.

"Let me ask you something," she said. "How was Finn Darkman or Dark Finn born?"

"Through my…" he said before realizing.

"My DHI…" he sighed.

"Correct," said Maleficent. "He went first thing to Disney, found everyone's DHIs, and he put my dark magic in them."

"So it brought everyone back to life, yet it was never truly them," said Finn.

"I wouldn't even dare call those creatures human," said Maleficent. "They're cold and heartless monsters who destroy everything and kill anyone."

* * *

Finn sighed after Maleficent finished the story.

"So that's what happened," he said.

Maleficent sighed and stood up.

"The only good thing I learned from not having magic is what a fool I have been my entire life," she said. "And I used that foolishness to do something good."

She looked at the time machine she built.

"I built this so I could travel back and stop all of this," she said. "I was going to go back and kill you."

Finn sighed.

"But since the heroes built one first and then the Kingdom Destroyers have followed," said Maleficent. "There is only one purpose for it now."

She nodded and turned it one, and then a portal formed in the circle.

"You must use it and travel back in time," she said. "No doubt the Destroyers are almost done with ensuring their future. But if you can go back and still stop the Frozen Marble from killing your friends, you can save everything."

Finn nodded and stood up.

"Also I have the last bit of magic from Chernabog to do this," said Maleficent.

She flicked it onto Finn and suddenly he was completely healed.

He looked at his body and smiled.

He then approached the portal and stood in front of it.

He turned to Maleficent and smiled.

"Thank you," he said. "This is as much of a good side of you I will ever see, and I'm glad I got to see it."

Maleficent smiled and shook Finn's hand.

Finn then looked at the portal, and jumped inside.

As soon as he went in, the portal disappeared.

Maleficent sighed happily and sat on her bed.

She stroked Diablo's back and smiled.

"Go save the future Finn," she said. "Help me get my magic back."

She laughed out, happily and evilly at the same time.

* * *

 **So we heard the truth about Dark Finn and now Finn is heading back. Can he stop him and save everything? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	11. Confrontation

The Kingdom Keepers waited sadly in the place where the Kingdom Destroyers were holding them hostage.

They said they were going to hold them until Dark Finn goes to his meeting at the Frozen Marble.

Then they were going to purposefully put them at the boiler so they could make them blow up right at the boiler.

They would supposedly be the first ones to die, and they wanted that.

They needed Finn to be fully responsible.

So they sadly sat, tied up in darkness.

Amanda was crying, still not knowing what happened to Finn.

"We're going to die," sobbed Willa. "We are so going to…"

"Stop saying that!" Jess yelled. "We are not going to die!"

"How?" asked Willa. "We're trapped in darkness! We're unable to use our magic! And we're going to be killed while Finn will think it's all his fault!"

"I know he'll come back!" said Maybeck. "Finn will return!"

Philby and Charlene said nothing. They just listened to Amanda's crying.

"I am so sorry Finn," she sobbed. "I was not strong enough to stop myself. None of us were!"

"That doesn't mean you can't do anything now!" said a voice.

Everyone snapped to attention and looked around.

Suddenly a light came on the side of the room they were in.

"Who's there!?" yelled Philby.

"Relax guys," said a voice now sounding weaker. "I'm here to help!"

Amanda and Jess recognized it right away.

"Mattie!" they yelled out.

They looked up and saw Future Mattie standing in the doorway.

She was badly bruised but still alive.

"Help us!" yelled Charlene.

Future Mattie limped over and cut their bindings.

"Thank you!" yelled Amanda.

She hugged Future Mattie and so did Jess.

"Thanks guys," said Future Mattie. "Now go! The Destroyers will here to collect you any second!"

The gang nodded and then blasted out of the room and out of the building they were being held in, which turned out to be the Haunted Mansion.

Future Mattie watched as they all flew away.

* * *

Meanwhile Dark Finn had been at the Frozen Marble with his teacher and parents.

Sarah was also there with some friends, and she had forgotten about everything Dark Finn told her.

He was ignoring everything his teacher had been saying.

"Are you listening to me Whitman!?" yelled his teacher.

Dark Finn rolled his eyes.

"You're voice always annoyed me," he said.

"Lawrence Finnegan Whitman!" yelled Mr. Whitman. "I have just about had it with this behavior of yours!"

Dark Finn sighed heavily.

"Can we go home?" he asked.

Then he smiled.

"It is kind of freezing in here," he laughed.

Mrs. Whitman had tears in her eyes.

"Finn…" she said looking into her supposed son eyes. "Please Finn! What has made you turn like this? Please tell me what we have done to make you flip like this?"

Dark Finn looked at his mother's eyes and smiled.

"Fuck…you!" he said.

His mother burst out crying.

"You can't be my son!" she cried. "You just can't be!"

"Well I am," said Dark Finn. "And…"

Before he could continue his cell phone rang.

"Excuse me," he said taking it out. "I have to take this."

"You are not taking any calls my boy!" yelled Mr. Whitman.

"Shut it," said Dark Finn flipping his phone.

"Where did you get that phone!?" yelled his teacher. "I took your…"

"Quiet!" yelled Dark Finn.

He put his phone to his ear.

It was Evil Amanda.

"Hello what is it!?" yelled Dark Finn. "I'm here waiting for you to…"

He then listened to her and showed shock, sitting up in his seat.

"WHAT!?" he yelled. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST THEM!?"

His folks were listening to him as he talked.

Dark Finn continued to be shocked as he listened.

"THEY ESCAPED!?" he yelled. "HOW COULD THEY…"

Then he realized how.

"Weaver…" he growled. "You survived."

"What are you talking about Finn?" asked Mrs. Whitman. "Are you kidnapping people!?"

"Shut up!" yelled Dark Finn.

His mother was shocked.

Dark Finn went back to his conversation.

"I need you to find them right away before…" he started to say.

* * *

Before Dark Finn could continue something blasted down onto the ground just outside the Frozen Marble.

Everyone side was startled and the Whitmans looked over.

Suddenly, the Kingdom Keepers burst through the door.

They stared right at Dark Finn who glared back.

"Amanda how did…" Mrs. Whitman began to say.

"GET BACK!" she yelled throwing her hands back.

She then threw a fireball right at Dark Finn and he was blown right back.

The Whitmans yelled out.

"Amanda what did…" they yelled.

"Mrs. Whitman!" yelled Amanda. "That is not…"

Before she could finish something crashed right through the window on Dark Finn's side of the shop.

People were now running out the door.

They all looked and saw the Kingdom Destroyers standing in the shop.

Sarah was now with her parents while the two sides stared at each other.

The Whitmans and Finn's teacher were shocked and confused.

"How…" they stammered.

"They are our evil selves from the future!" yelled Philby. "Stay back!"

The Kingdom Destroyers blasted the Keepers out the door and onto the street.

Everyone stood up as they faced their evil selves.

They clutched their fists and prepared for battle.

"This is it for you demons!" yelled Amanda.

"Time to die!" yelled Maybeck.

The Kingdom Destroyers laughed.

"We were about to say the same thing," said Evil Jess.

"Let's end this," said Evil Amanda.

Everyone yelled out and charged at one another.

* * *

 **The battle between Keepers and Destroys is about to begin! Who will win? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	12. Destroying the Destroyers

Everyone charged at each other's clones.

They all engaged in separate fights, either on the ground or in the sky.

Dark Finn, Mr. and Mrs. Whitman, Sarah, and Finn's teacher all watched from below.

This whole time, Mrs. Whitman still didn't know that Finn was not Finn.

He just simply watched as everyone fought each other.

* * *

Willa charged at Evil Willa with tremendous force.

She threw spells at her evil self but she made them phase through her.

She cackled loudly.

"WEAK!" yelled Evil Willa. "You are by far the weakest, stupidest, and cowardly little girl I have met! And to think we're the same!"

Willa growled.

"WE'RE NOTHING ALIKE!" she yelled.

She suddenly was engulfed in flames like a meteor.

Evil Willa was shocked.

"That's new," she said.

"I call it…RAGE!" Willa screamed.

She then charged at Evil Willa who began to fly away in fear.

She was now scared.

She threw lightning spells at Willa, but they were blocked.

"Get away from me!" she yelled.

Willa still charged at her and she flew.

But for some reason, Willa's rage was too strong.

She dove down from above Evil Willa and rammed into her truly like a meteor.

She yelled out suddenly as she was engulfed in fire.

Willa then crashed down into the ground, and Evil Willa exploded into flames.

She was dead on impact, and Willa stood proudly, while Dark Finn watched.

* * *

Charlene flew through alleyways and building flying and running off buildings after Evil Charlene.

She was apparently too fast for her.

She was at some point close to grabbing her, but she did a sneak attack and launched herself off her back and made her smash into the building.

Charlene stood up angrily and stared at Evil Charlene standing on the side of the building like Spiderman.

"Not fast enough," said Evil Charlene. "Not skilled enough. Not strong enough and not even hot and sexy enough like me."

Charlene glared at her as she rubbed herself and showed off her body.

"You're nothing," said Evil Charlene. "Maybeck would never fall for a pathetic loser like you!"

Charlene glared at her, and then stared at the building.

She smiled and stared at Evil Charlene, getting an idea.

She pressed her hands on the side of the building and white light flowed towards Evil Charlene.

It then swirled around her feet clung onto her.

Evil Charlene looked down and stopped laughing.

She tried to fly but she was stuck.

"Trap spell," she growled.

"Call me pathetic now?" asked Charlene.

Evil Charlene growled.

"Here's me showing I'm nothing," said Charlene.

She slammed her fist down on the building itself, and there was a loud crack.

The building suddenly was coming tumbling down.

Evil Charlene yelled out while Charlene flew away.

It fell to the side and onto the building on the other side of the street.

It crushed Evil Charlene as she hit the other building, killing her and splattering her.

It all came tumbling down and making dust rising everywhere.

It was almost like a terrorist attack, but thankfully the buildings were abandoned.

Dark Finn just continued to watch, not caring that two of his friends were dead.

* * *

Philby and Maybeck worked together to battle their twins.

They double casted spells and attacked, yet not even a double team could work on those too.

They were just too strong.

"We're like brothers!" yelled Evil Philby.

"We're double strong," said Evil Maybeck.

"You stand no chance!" said them both.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Maybeck.

He charged at Philby and overpowered him, ramming him into the ground.

Philby and Evil Maybeck were shocked.

Philby then got an idea and charged at Evil Maybeck.

He put up a shield, but Philby broke through and launched him into the sky.

That's when they both realized it.

"I could kick your ass any day!" said Maybeck.

"Me too!" said Philby. "We have to defeat one another!"

Maybeck charged at Evil Philby again while Philby charged at Evil Maybeck coming back down.

Maybeck smashed Evil Philby into the ground. He repeatedly bludgeoned him until he was spitting blood.

Maybeck raised his hands above his head, engulfing them in magic.

"NO PLEASE!" yelled Philby.

He looked at Dark Finn and yelled, "HELP!"

Dark Finn just stared at him as Maybeck smashed down on his face, splattering his brains and emerging with hands dripping with blood.

"You'll never be smarter than Philby," said Maybeck.

He then turned to see Philby impale Evil Maybeck with a street light.

"So much for the Evil and Terrible Maybeck," he said.

"Nice work!" said Maybeck smiling.

And Dark Finn still watched.

* * *

Jess was being held on the ground by Evil Jess.

"You remember your first time being evil?" asked Evil Jess. "Remember being Jezebel?"

"Shut up!" yelled Jess trying to break free.

"I regret being freed from it, yet you don't," said Evil Jess. "We both should've remained evil."

"I wouldn't," growled Jess. "I would never hurt the people I love!"

"Funny," said Evil Jess. "You want to know the first thing me and Amanda did when we were resurrected?"

"No," growled Jess with a snarl.

"We went to Baltimore, and took every bit of magic from every Fairlie at Barracks 14," said Evil Jess. "And then we killed everyone!"

Jess had it.

"YOU MONSTER!" she yelled.

She smashed her fist down on the ground and made Evil Jess got off her, making her free.

She then tackled Evil Jess and shocked her with lightning.

Evil Jess yelled out and blasted Jess off her.

They both flew and Jess threw fireballs at her.

Evil Jess made clones of herself and they all surrounded Jess.

They then began attacking her back and forth brutally, giving her no time to react or counter.

Jess, now enraged, smashed down on the ground and rocks blasted out of the earth and destroyed everyone, finally revealing the real Evil Jess.

She then blasted magic at her did it constantly until this time it was Evil Jess on the ground.

"THAT'S IT!" yelled Evil Jess.

She charged at Jess and she stared their perfectly.

She then made a magical blade from her hand and impaled Jess, but it turned out to be a fake.

The real Jess was behind her, and she sliced off Evil Jess' head with a magic blade she made herself.

She watched the head roll and the body fall.

"I learned those just from you," she said. "Now die you bitch."

Dark Finn gave a small hint of smile at the sight.

* * *

Amanda blasted at Evil Amanda, and she did too.

"You think you're so tough?" mocked Evil Amanda. "Finn doesn't deserve you! Not like this!"

"Don't you dare speak Finn's name!" yelled Amanda blasting telekinetic force at Evil Amanda, but she blocked it.

She shot lightning and shocked Amanda.

Amanda stood up weakly and threw magic balls at Evil Amanda, but she teleported to different places to dodge them.

She then threw fireballs at Amanda.

Amanda used her own Fairlie power again and blasted fire back at Evil Amanda.

Evil Amanda was hurt badly and fell to the ground.

Amanda stood over herself, and growled.

She held her down with one hand using her power, and then formed a huge fireball combined with lightning in the other.

"I hate even looking at you," said Evil Amanda. "NOW BURN!"

She threw it down and Evil Amanda burst out screaming as she was burned and shocked.

Dark Finn just watched the whole time.

He gave no care to any of them.

And Mrs. Whitman could slightly see that.

And she knew that wasn't normal.

* * *

 **Wow! All the Kingdom Destroyers are dead! But not Dark Finn! What's going to happen, and why did he let his friends die? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	13. Blast from the Past

All the Keepers joined Amanda as she stood over where her evil clone was.

Evil Amanda was still alive, but barely.

She spat out globs of blood that trickled down her face and chin.

She then looked over at Dark Finn, who was just staring, not giving a care she was dying.

She then held out her hand for him and gagged, "Help…me."

Mrs. Whitman just kept looking back and forth at Dark Finn still not knowing who he was and the commotion.

"I have no idea what's going on!" she yelled out.

"I do," said Dark Finn.

He then stepped up and flew into the air.

Mrs. Whitman almost fainted.

"My son has magic too!?" she screamed.

Mr. Whitman, Sarah, and Finn's teacher were as shocked as she was.

* * *

The Keepers backed up as Dark Finn landed right above Evil Amanda.

He bent down and held her up in his arms.

She spat out blood and tried to speak.

"For…forgive me," she croaked. "I…have f…f…failed you…my love."

"Shhhhh," Dark Finn said. "You did good babe."

"Ki…kiss me," said Evil Amanda. "Before…I die."

Dark Finn smiled and leaned towards Evil Amanda's face.

Evil Amanda closed her eyes and puckered her lips.

The Keepers for one split second, almost felt sorry for the couple.

But then, before their lips could touch, Dark Finn growled and took Amanda's head in his hands and snapped it.

Everyone gasped as Evil Amanda's burnt body fell to the ground dead.

"But not good enough," Dark Finn snorted.

Mrs. Whitman from her perspective, saw Finn kill the future version of Amanda in cold blood.

The real Amanda almost swore she could feel that snap.

Dark Finn then stood up and brushed his hands.

He stared at the Keepers who were utterly shocked.

"What?" he asked with a smile.

"She…she was your love!" yelled Amanda.

"And you just killed her!" yelled Willa.

"Oh please," said Dark Finn. "Love is weakness."

"And you gave no care to your friends!?" yelled Maybeck.

"Friends!?" laughed Dark Finn. "They were never my friends. They were my teammates. And they were weak, which is what I don't need. I mean they were literally beaten by their own past selves!"

He shook his head.

"I don't need those kinds of people in my life, only powerful and strong ones," he said.

"You're a monster," said Jess.

"I'm more than just a monster babe," said Dark Finn. "I'm a demon."

He then engulfed his hands in magic.

"Now where were we?" he asked.

"We were here!" yelled a voice.

* * *

Dark Finn turned just as Future Mattie blasted him with the same power cannon.

He was blasted and landed near his folks.

"STOP IT!" yelled Mrs. Whitman. "I don't care how evil he is being, but stop hurting my son!"

"No Mrs. Whitman!" yelled Amanda. "That's not your son! That thing is not Finn!"

Mrs. Whitman gasped and looked down at Dark Finn.

"Who are you!?" she yelled. "What have you done with my son!?"

Dark Finn began to laugh out loudly.

Suddenly, he reverted right back to his original form, with his green skin, horns, and huge cloak.

"I AM YOUR SON!" he yelled.

Mr. and Mrs. Whitman gasped as Dark Finn rose into the air.

He grinned at everyone.

"What kind of parents are you not to recognize your own son?" he asked. "I mean Sarah recognized me right away."

Everyone gasped and stared at Sarah.

"She did!?" everyone yelled.

Sarah shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"She doesn't remember," said Dark Finn. "I erased her memory of her finding out after I told her everything. Just like I am going to do to Finn after I kill all of you and make him think he did all of this. And then my future will be ensured."

"That's not happening!" yelled Amanda forming a fireball. "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! YOU DIE HERE!"

Dark Finn laughed.

"Actually no one's going anywhere," he said. "Not before you all get blown everywhere."

He held out his hands, and then suddenly shadows from all across the ground rose up, and then wrapped around everyone.

Everyone screamed as they were then wrapped around the boiler itself.

The very machine that killed all of them.

"Like this technique?" asked Dark Finn as shadows formed around his hands. "Finn could do the same with light if this didn't happen to him, so instead I control darkness. However, it took about ten years to master it."

"FUCK YOU!" yelled Charlene.

"Go to Hell!" yelled Philby.

"GIVE ME BACK MY SON!" yelled Mrs. Whitman.

"All of you shut up for now," said Dark Finn.

He shot out the shadows and they covered everyone's mouths.

He lowered himself to the ground, and then suddenly Future Mattie appeared behind him.

"Die you monster!" she yelled.

She took a blade and stabbed it at him, but it phased right through him making a hole.

She gasped and Dark Finn laughed.

"Nice try Mattie," he said. "But me, my future, I'm inevitable!"

Future Mattie removed the blade and Dark Finn turned around, the hole filling back up.

Dark Finn then made the shadows grab Future Mattie and tie her up with everyone else.

As she screamed, Dark Finn covered her mouth with shadows too.

"I'm killing you too just because you've been a pain in my ass," said Dark Finn. "And now for the finishing touch."

He formed a black fireball and threw it towards the boiler.

Immediately the boiler began to heat up.

Everyone screamed muffled screams as Dark Finn laughed.

"Finally the future is set!" he yelled. "No one can stop me now!"

* * *

"HEY OLD MAN!" yelled a voice from the sky.

Dark Finn stopped laughing, completely shocked.

He turned around to see a bright light in the sky, and then the real Finn flew out of a portal and towards him.

"Get ready for a blast from the past!" he yelled.

"WHAT!?" yelled Dark Finn. "IMPOSSIBLE!"

Distracted by shock, Finn rammed into Dark Finn, making him go flying across the city.

He then flew down to everyone and removed their muffles.

"FINN!" yelled Amanda with tears running down her face.

"Oh my son!" yelled Mrs. Whitman also crying. "I'm so glad to see the real you!"

"Don't worry," said Finn. "I promise you all I won't let myself become him."

He then looked at his shocked teacher.

"Sorry about all the trouble he caused you," he said.

"That's okay," said his teacher.

"Hey Whitman!" said Maybeck. "A little help please?"

Finn saw the boiler beginning to rise.

"Oh god!" he gasped. "Let me take care of…"

Before he could finish, shadows grabbed him and he was pulled towards Dark Finn who was now back.

He grabbed Finn by his shirt and made him stare dead into his eyes.

"How the hell did you escape the future!?" he yelled.

Finn smiled.

"Ask the person who made you into this in the first place," he said.

Dark Finn snarled

"Maleficent," he growled. "I should've made sure you were dead years ago."

But then he smiled.

"But no matter," he said. "You're too late. My future is about to be complete."

"Not if I can stop it!" yelled Finn.

"And not if I can stop you," said Dark Finn.

"And what are you going to do stop me?" asked Finn. "Waste me? You already know you can't for you know what will happen."

Dark Finn laughed out loudly.

"You don't get it do you?" he asked. "I'm still here! I still exist! Which means you still turn into me!"

He then punched Finn straight into the ground.

"I don't need to kill you," said Dark Finn coming close to the ground. "I just need to make sure your future falls apart and that everyone's deaths are your fault."

Finn growled and stood up.

"Not going to happen!" he yelled. "I WILL DEFEAT!"

Dark Finn smiled and made a "come hither" motion.

"Let's finish this then," he said.

Finn prepared for the final battle between past and future.

* * *

 **Oh boy! Finn and Dark Finn are about to battle it out in the final battle. Who will win? Who will emerge victorious? Will Finn be able to stop Dark Finn and save everyone too? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	14. Light vs Dark

Finn charged right at Dark Finn, but the demon slammed down on his head and he pummeled into the ground.

Dark Finn then flew down and grabbed Finn by his hair and threw him across the street.

Finn held himself up on the ground.

"I'm going to make you suffer Finn," said Dark Finn as he walked towards him. "Everyone you love is dead to both of us. I will take all of them from you one by one if it means saving my future!"

Finn growled and lifted himself into the air.

"You're a fucking demon Darky," he said.

He prepared to charge at him like Superman flying in the air.

"And I'm going to kill you," he said.

Dark Finn chuckled as he now began to run at him.

Finn then dashed at him and Dark Finn did the same.

They both collided and caused a massive power wave.

Everyone watched as they both flew into the air engaging in their fight.

Finn threw punches at Dark Finn and he did his best to block.

Dark Finn blasted darkness from his eyes and mouth and Finn put up a shield to protect him.

Dark Finn then punched right through the shield and hit Finn in the face.

He staggered back, but recovered quickly.

He then blasted fireballs at Dark Finn, and he did the same.

They both collided and caused a fiery explosion as if the sky was burning.

Finn swiped his hand and cleared the smokescreen, just to see Dark Finn ram into him and pummel him into the ground again.

Finn struggled to get up, but then shadows around him began to tie him up.

Dark Finn laughed.

"Like this technique?" he asked. "You could do the same thing with light if you didn't turn into me."

"What?" asked Finn.

Dark Finn shook his head and sighed in annoyance.

"You have the ability to control all light," he said.

"I do?" asked Finn.

"Not yet though," said Dark Finn. "It took me ten years to master it. However, it was darkness instead of light."

He smiled at Finn.

"You however, or we, will never walk the path of light," he said. "Your only destiny, is mine."

"I AM NOT YOU!" Finn yelled.

He blasted lightning from his hands and destroyed the shadows.

He then charged at Dark Finn again.

Dark Finn tried to fly away, but Finn managed to grab his legs in time.

He then threw him towards the ground.

He screamed out as he crashed into a truck with an oil tanker, which ended up exploding.

Dark Finn however survived the explosion.

He lay on the ground with a few bruises and ripped parts of his cloak.

He then stared up and saw Finn using telekinesis to lift tons of concrete.

He yelled out as Finn smashed all of them onto him.

Finn threw them down until he was completely buried under them.

When he heard no more screaming, he landed on the ground and smiled.

He turned to go get everyone out of danger, but then Dark Finn blasted himself with shadows out of the rubble.

"Nice try Finn," he said. "But it will take more than that to stop this demon."

Finn didn't notice him at first, until Dark Finn grabbed his shoulder and threw him across the street again.

He smashed into a lamp post and looked up at Dark Finn.

"I was born a demon the day you and Maleficent tried to destroy me and magic," he said. "I trained for twenty years until now to master all my magic and strength. How long have you trained? FOR TWO DAYS!?"

Finn growled as Dark Finn began to walk towards him.

"Maybe if you remembered more about your family and the people who loved you," he said. "You wouldn't have turned into this."

"I already told you," said Dark Finn. "I don't have on ounce of humanity in me, so I have no feelings. I destroyed my human half twenty years ago."

He smiled and stood over him.

"Time is a mysterious and precious thing," he said. "And your time is up."

Suddenly, he made four more clones of himself and they all stood over him as well.

"It's been up for twenty years," they all said.

Immediately all of them began to attack Finn.

They blasted spells, beat him, and threw him everywhere.

He tried to counter and block, but they were too fast.

"FINN BEHIND YOU!" Amanda yelled at one point.

Finn had just been thrown by one of the clones and one was heading towards him.

Finn heard Amanda and managed to stick his hand under his armpit and blast the clone with a fireball.

It engulfed it and immediately disappeared.

Finn smiled, until another clone came from under him and blasted him into the air.

They went back to their routine.

* * *

The clones kept beating him until Finn was weak on the ground.

He tried blast the clones as they walked up to him, but one held out his hand and bent Finn's hand the other way, breaking it.

He yelled out loudly and everyone was just crying, especially Amanda.

To make matters worse, the boiler was slowly getting close to too hot.

Finn held his broken hand while the Dark Finns stood over him.

"You thought you could get rid of me?" they asked. "Thought you could erase me from existence?"

The clones suddenly went back into the real Dark Finn, becoming one.

"What makes you think you can change my past and your future?" he asked.

Finn panted heavily clutching his fist.

He didn't know what to say.

He was considering just giving up, thinking maybe time is meant to be changed.

But then suddenly, he felt something inside him.

It was like something was glowing and motivating him.

"You want to why?" asked Finn. "Because I promise my family and friends I wouldn't become you!"

Dark Finn laughed out hysterically.

"Ha! Oh my god you are such a child!" he laughed. "I mean seriously? You promised?"

"Yes!" yelled Finn now beginning to stand up.

Dark Finn noticed something not right, and then saw something glowing in Finn's skin.

"I….PROMISEDDDDDDD!" Finn yelled out loudly, and at the same time he unleashed a humongous shock wave of pure light.

It burst from his chest and arms, even healing his broken one.

Dark Finn stared out with shock and fear and was hit by the wave.

He landed in ground, creating a trench in the concrete.

"Im…IMPOSSIBLE!" yelled Dark Finn.

Finn looked at his hands and saw the light.

"I…I can control light?" he asked.

He then stood up confidently.

"I CAN CONTROL LIGHT!" he stated.

"That…power!" gasped Dark Finn. "Ugh! It's…not…possible! I don't get my power until ten years from now!"

Finn landed in front of Dark Finn.

"I guess the future, isn't as set in stone as you thought it was," he said.

Dark Finn growled and stood up, but then Finn blasted him with light again.

He was blasted back.

He was about to stand up, but then light from nearby street lights blasted him from everywhere.

He yelled out and Finn blasted him back again and again.

Finn was amazed. He could control light and use it was well.

He then looked up at the sun.

"If I can control that," he thought. "Maybe I can roast the devil."

His thoughts were interrupted when Dark Finn came flying back and punch Finn in the face.

Finn recovered and then stared at Dark Finn.

"Let's finish this," Finn said.

Dark Finn's eyes practically turned black, and then he made a real life demon growl.

His hand was then engulfed in darkness and he charged at Finn.

Finn engulfed his hand with light and charged too.

They both collided standing on a ledge and then grabbed one another's hands.

Finn grabbed Dark Finn's hands and kept the one with darkness away from him.

Dark Finn did the same with Finn.

They both struggled in a fight for power, trying to overpower the other.

However, even with Finn's new light magic, Dark Finn was winning.

Finn fought with his strength, but he was close to kneeling on his knees.

"You can't win," said Dark Finn. "But don't worry I'm not going to kill you."

Finn looked up.

"I've decided to change things around," said Dark Finn. "I'll use my darkness to rip out your DHI and personally infect it, then everything will still go how I want it."

Finn cringed and then looked back at everyone.

They were cheering them on, telling him not to give up, even though they were close to death.

Finn nodded. He was not going to let Dark Finn win again.

He won in the future, but he would not win again.

"Give it up boy," said Dark Finn. "You know you can't defeat me. You can't kill the future."

Finn glared at Dark Finn, and then at the sun.

He had an idea.

He used his hand that didn't have magic and pointed to fingers at the sun.

Just like that, a small wave length was seen from it.

Finn could not believe it. He could control light from the sun.

"You're right Darky," said Finn. "I can't kill the future."

He then began to stand up, surprising Dark Finn.

"But…." he said. "I CAN CHANGE IT!"

Dark Finn struggled to fight Finn, but was now the one losing.

"How is this possible!?" he yelled in his mind.

Suddenly Finn snapped Dark Finn's wrist that had the darkness engulfing it.

He yelled out loudly, and then Finn pressed Dark Finn's hand with the darkness on it on his head.

He yelled out much louder now, and then Finn pressed his hand with light magic on it on his head too.

Dark and light glowed through Dark Finn's body and it shined through his eyes.

He yelled out as his skeleton was literally seen glowing through his skin.

At some point, Finn let go of his head and he staggered.

Finn threw his arm back, made a fist, and uppercut him off the ledge they were on.

As he threw his fist up, he held out his hand towards the sun and then threw it down.

Immediately real light from the sun blasted down onto Dark Finn and flashed several times roasting him.

Dark Finn screamed out in terrible pain and Finn just shut his eyes as everyone was engulfed in light, and then an explosion.

* * *

 **Wow! What a battle! What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	15. Time Himself

Finn panted heavily as the battle ended.

He waited for the smoke to clear, and then he began to walk up.

He looked down at the ground and saw him.

Dark Finn lay on the ground, completely black and burnt.

He was melted to flesh and a skeleton.

What could Finn expect? He used the sun to roast him.

Finn then smiled and stuck up his middle finger at the corpse.

"How's it feel to be beaten by the past!?" he yelled.

Suddenly, Dark Finn moved slightly, frightening Finn.

He was still barely alive.

He turned his head and looked at Finn.

He managed to hold up his arm and held out his hand at Finn, pointing at him.

"You're…too late," he croaked. "Too late…to save them."

He sighed out loudly, but then he lied back down and did not stir.

Dark Finn was truly dead.

Finn stared at the corpse, but then realized what Dark Finn meant.

He turned around and could see in the distance the boiler was just about to reach exploding point.

Everyone was screaming out.

"NOOOOO!" yelled Finn.

He dashed out to them, but immediately crashed into the ground.

He was too weak from the battle.

He looked up and saw the meter hit the point.

Everything stopped around Finn.

"It's too late," he said to himself. "I couldn't save them."

He looked at his hands.

"Magic," he said. "It's all magic's fault."

He knew the horrible truth that now he would turn into Dark Finn.

He closed his eyes, hearing the explosion begin.

"NOOOOOOOO!" he yelled out loudly.

He awaited to hear the explosion, and for his future to crash.

* * *

Finn waited several seconds, awaiting to hear the sound of the explosion.

But after a while, he heard nothing.

No explosion or fire's crackling.

He opened his eyes and looked out.

He could see the explosion, but it was frozen.

He looked around him.

Everything was frozen around.

"What…the?" he gasped. "Did I do this?"

"No," said a very old voice. "I did."

Finn could see bright light over him and he looked up.

There was a bright glowing figure standing over him.

He was very old and crippled, but Finn still managed to recognize the figure.

"W…Wayne!?" he yelled.

The old man smiled and suddenly Finn was lifted into the air, staring at him face to face.

"Wayne," he said. "That was name I used. It's so glad to hear it again."

Finn was shocked at what was happening, like how was Wayne a glowing specter?

He looked at everything frozen.

"You froze time?" he asked.

"That's not all I did," said Wayne.

He pointed up, and Finn looked.

He gasped as he saw everyone floating in the air, completely out of harms way.

"You saved everyone," Finn gasped.

He was almost on the verge of crying.

"But how?" he asked. "How did you do this? How are you like this?"

Wayne held up his hand.

"First off, I am not the Wayne from right now," he said.

Finn was confused, but then realized it.

"You're from the future?" he asked.

"I am practically the future," said Future Wayne. "I am the magic of time travel itself. I am time and space."

Finn was shocked.

"You?" asked Finn. "This is what you became in the future?"

"To prevent all of this?" asked Future Wayne. "Yes."

"But how?" asked Finn.

"Well you see I knew I had to help stop all of the Kingdom Destroyers when they all came," said Future Wayne. "And I knew doing so would involve changing the past."

Finn stared.

"So I devoted my life to creating time travel, but unfortunately there was no luck," said Future Wayne.

He then smiled.

"But then I figured out a way," he said. "I turned myself using magic into the power of time travel itself. I became the magic that Mickey needed for the time machine."

Finn stared at him.

"Don't worry though," said Future Wayne. "I am still human as well, and I also have magic now."

"You do?" asked Finn.

"Yes," said Future Wayne. "And with it I will do this."

He held his hand out to Finn, and then suddenly pulled out light from inside him.

Finn felt it hurt a little, but then it soothed down.

"Don't worry," said Future Wayne. "I'm removing the very thing that started all of this. The magic you found."

Finn stared at Future Wayne, and then at the others.

"I removed their magic when you were feeling sorry for yourself," said Future Wayne.

Finn blushed.

"And now this," said Future Wayne.

He held everyone's magic in his hand, and then smashed it.

"Now it is destroyed and erased from the timeline," said Future Wayne. "The very thing that created the evil bastards is now gone, so that means everything from the future will disappear."

Finn stared at Wayne, and then looked around.

He could see the corpses of the dead Destroyers disappearing.

He looked and saw Future Mattie disappearing.

He then looked ahead and saw Future Wayne disappearing.

"Now before I disappear I must do this," he said.

He held out his hand towards the gang and red light began to pour out of their heads.

"What are you…?" asked Finn.

"I'm erasing their memories of all of this," said Future Wayne. "Before I send all of you back in time."

"Time?" asked Finn.

"The future has been changed," said Future Wayne. "And now you can start all of these days again."

"But why?" asked Finn. "The magic will still exist in the past."

"Yes," said Future Wayne. "But you will be able to prevent it from being found."

"How will you know I will make the right choice?" asked Finn.

"Because I believe," said Future Wayne. "I have my whole life for twenty years."

Wayne was then close to disappearing.

He held out his hand and prepared to snap his fingers.

"You will be the only one who remembers this," he said. "So you will the one who can prevent the horrible future."

Finn stared at Future Wayne, and then nodded.

"I will," he said. "I promise I…"

"Don't promise," said Future Wayne. "You make the decision."

He smiled.

"But know if you or your friends make the wrong decision," he said. "I will do what it takes to make this happen over again."

Finn smiled.

"Thank you," he said. He was now crying. "Thank you so much."

Wayne smiled, and then he snapped his fingers.

All Finn saw was bright light engulfing him, and it blinded him.

* * *

 **Yes! The future has been saved! Future Wayne saved everyone! But can Finn prevent the same thing from happening again? Stay tuned for the last two chapters.**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	16. Back to Normal

Finn's eyes burst right open.

Everything was blinding at first.

He felt like he had been asleep for days.

When the light cleared, Finn blinked a couple of times.

He then realized that he was right in the middle of Magic Kingdom, near the the statue of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse.

It was exactly where he was two days ago.

Future Wayne had sent him back in time.

He breathed in heavily, and sighed happily in relief.

"We did it," he said to himself. "We destroyed the destroyers and saved the world."

* * *

Suddenly, while he was deep in thought, someone came from behind him and tackled him to the ground.

He was flipped over, and then staring into the eyes of Amanda.

"A…AMANDA!" Finn cried out.

He never felt happier to see her.

He had almost seen her blown to bits.

"I have always wanted to ta…." Amanda began to say.

But before she could finish, Finn crashed his lips onto Amanda's and kissed her harder and longer than ever.

Amanda had to push Finn off her so she could breathe.

"Whoa!" she said. "Chill out! You're acting like you haven't seen me in forever."

Finn shook his head.

"I'm just so happy to have you," he said. "So happy you're here and in my life."

Amanda smiled and then kissed Finn.

He kissed her back and then picked her up and sat on the wall surrounding the Partner's statue and continued to kiss her.

He didn't care if people were watching. He was just so happy to have Amanda.

"Oh god dammit!" yelled the familiar voice. "Please tell me when said a fun day at Disney, you did not mean just making out with Amanda!"

Finn stopped kissing and darted sideways, happily seeing the other keepers walking towards them.

Maybeck and Charlene were holding hands, and so were Philby and Willa.

Jess was panting out of breath.

Finn was shocked, as everything was happening as it did before.

He was the only one who remembered though.

Finn couldn't help himself but run up to everyone and bring them into a group hug.

Everyone was surprised at this.

"What's with all the love?" asked Philby.

Finn was just crying his eyes out.

"I'm…I'm just so happy to have all of you!" he cried. "So happy to call you my friends, or even family!"

Everyone smiled and just hugged Finn back.

Amanda joined in and hugged the tightest.

"Of course man," said Maybeck. "Nothing will ever set us apart!"

"Yeah!" said Willa. "Not even what happened in the future!"

Finn stopped cold.

He stepped back and stared at everyone.

Everyone knew about what happened in the future. And that was impossible.

"How…did you…?" he stammered. "But Wayne…he…"

"Do you honestly think we could lose memories like that so precious?" asked Jess.

"It worked on your family and teacher," said Philby. "But not us."

"We'll never forget that time," said Charlene. "It's apart of our adventures."

"And we're going to do everything to make sure it never happens," said Amanda. "Like for instance we stay away from Tom Sawyer's Island."

"And also we don't spend the whole day here," said Maybeck. "You do have to study for your test."

Finn just couldn't speak. He was confused, shocked, happy, and tearful all at the same time.

He just said nothing and smiled.

"I love you all," he cried. "Thank you all!"

Amanda smiled and took his hand.

"Let's go have some fun," she said.

Finn smiled, kissed her on the lips again, and then they all walked off into the park.

Everyone smiled, and then followed them of into a park.

The entire gang, or family, went off to have a fun day all together.

* * *

 **One more chapter left. Surprised that the Keepers remembered the future? Stay tuned more once more!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	17. The Good Future

Finn remembered that day still.

He remembered the day his future was meant to fall, but he saved it.

He had studied hard for that one test.

To think that one test could've ruined his whole future.

But there was the added effect of magic.

But with no magic, and with no cheating, he was able to take that test.

And in the end, he completely aced it.

Because of that, his future was saved.

Because of that today, now 20 years later, he was alive and good.

Not evil.

Everyone still remembered that day, even though its been 20 years.

So many things happened afterwards.

Like they actually did defeat the Overtakers for good.

They killed Chernabog when they were all graduating High School.

Everyone went off to college afterwards, and now they were all married to one another.

Finn had happily married Amanda, and had a daughter and son.

Amelia and Dylan Whitman.

Because he saved the future, he was able to have a family.

The future was not in ruins and people were not living fear.

They were living in harmony and peace and happiness.

Disney World also still stood tall and proud, free of evil and full of joy.

Everyone was happy, especially Finn and his family.

But little did they know they were still watched.

* * *

In another dimension, inaccessible under any circumstances, everyone who was erased from the timeline watched over.

They were apparently brought there after they supposedly disappeared, but instead brought to somewhere not in the time stream.

So basically they were alive, but didn't exist.

"They seem so happy," said Future Mattie.

"We all did it," said Future Wayne. "We all saved the future."

"But now we must continue to watch over them," said Future Mattie. "The magic amulet still exists and we must make sure they never find it."

Future Wayne sighed and looked behind him.

All the corpses of the Kingdom Destroyers lay there, and they hadn't decayed at all.

Time didn't pass in this dimension.

"Either way," he said. "It is our job to watch over them."

Future Mattie smiled.

"And we will," she said. "Nothing bad will ever happen."

They both just smiled at the happy families enjoying their lives.

The lives they were all meant to have.

The Kingdom Keepers would live on forever, full of good and light.

* * *

 **The End!**

 **I enjoyed writing this story, even though I think myself I have made too many evil Finns.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this and look for more KK Fanfics coming soon!**

 **See you real soon! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


End file.
